The Four Crystals
by ErinaTerra
Summary: The original Final Fantasy retold with characters I created and some new twists
1. Cornelia

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

By: ErinaTerra

A/N: R&R&E (enjoy) please and thank you!

The Four Crystals

Chapter 1: The Four Crystals

She woke up outside the gates of… some town and her head was aching. Around her were seven other figures that were also just waking up. These included: a girl wearing a white & red robe, a man in black armor holding a spear, a man dressed in red, a girl in a green dress, a girl with blue robes and a large pointy hat, a boy dressed in green, and a boy in a blue gi.

"Hey," the girl in white asked, "does anybody know where we are?"

"Beats me, how should I know?" the boy in green replied.

"Hey, calm down. Let's just think. Ok, what were we doing before we got here and… something happened to us."

Everyone was looking around with nervous glances. No one could remember anything.

"Ok," the boy in the gi said, "that didn't work out."

"Well, since we're at least somewhere, we can always ask somebody where we are," the girl in the green dress said.

"Good idea, and since I don't think we recognize each other, why don't we introduce ourselves before we head in?" the man in red suggested.

"Ok, I guess I'll go first. My name is Tara," the girl in the pointy hat replied.

"Well, anything else Tara?" the boy in the gi asked.

"Umm, well, to tell you the truth, I can't remember anything else."

"Oh," the boy in the gi said.

"Why don't you next?" Tara asked nodding towards the woman in silver armor.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. My name's Aila and I actually don't remember anything else either."

The others began to glance at each other. When they really thought about it, they couldn't remember anything besides their name either. So the introductions continued. The man in black armor was Meldar. The boy in the gi was Bake. The girl in the green dress was Eden. The man in red was Lien. The girl in the white robe was Christa. The boy in green was Gel.

"Well, let's head inside and see where we are," Aila said leading the group inside.

The group walked through the gates.

"Hey!" Bake said, "We should go to the castle. The people there can probably help us out."

However, the walk was long and Christa grew bored quickly. She reached into a small bag and took out a crystal. It was green. Though it was pretty, it looked like it had been cut in half. Christa began to play with it when she heard a gasp and people whispering.

"Hey, that girl is holding a crystal!"

"Wait, a crystal? You mean these people are…"

"They have to be! The warriors from the prophecy, they've come at last!"

A crowd had formed around the Warriors of Light, cheering, pushing, and shoving to get a better look at the warriors. The warriors themselves were completely confused until a soldier came through the crowd.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?"

Then the soldier saw the crystal in Christa's hand.

"The Warriors of Light? You must come with me to the castle at once!"

More soldiers appeared and dragged the warriors through the crowd until they arrived at the castle.

They arrived at the throne room and the King of Corneria rose to his feet.

"So these are the fabled Warriors of Light?"

The warriors looked around in confusion.

"Maybe, but could you fill us in on some stuff here, we're really confused," Gel said.

"Ok, there is a prophecy that eight warriors will come holding crystals to defeat the four fiends and bring peace to the world. I'm assuming you have crystals correct."

The other warriors besides Christa began searching in their personal bags. Sure enough each of them had a crystal. Tara and Lien each had a yellow crystal. Aila's and Meldar's crystals were red, while Eden's and Bake's crystals were blue. Gel's crystal was green.

"Now you understand, but before you go on your journey a have a favor to ask of you. I need you to go to the Chaos Shrine and defeat Garland."

"Is there something he has done?" Aila asked.

"Yes, my daughter Sarah has been kidnapped by him. He is holding her captive until I give him the kingdom. If I don't, he will kill her, but that is not all. My eldest daughter found out what Garland was going to do. She tried to stop him, but Garland killed her too. None of my soldiers have been able to defeat him."

"I guess we'll do it," Lien said, "but where is he?"

"He's at the Chaos Shrine," the king said pointing to a map, "and Cornelia is right here."

"Ah," Tara said, "actually do you mind if we borrow the map? I'm afraid we don't have one."

"Oh, sure and actually you can keep it."

"Thank you," Eden said, "I guess we should be going now."

"Yes, and thank you Warriors of Light."


	2. At the Chaos Shrine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. It belongs to Square Enix.

By: ErinaTerra

A/N: R&R&E (enjoy) please and thank you!

Chapter 2: At the Chaos Shrine

The Warriors of Light walked out of the throne room. After purchasing equipment, the Warriors headed to the Chaos Shrine. The walk was relatively uneventful until the warriors saw a black ashy cloud come into view. As they came closer the ash began to envelop them and they could see very little besides themselves and the burnt remnants of trees.

"Did Garland do this too?" Eden asked.

"Let's be careful. The ashes could still be hot," Meldar cautioned.

"Ugh," Christa complained, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Why, what's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Didn't you hear what the king said about Garland? He's got to be really tough if he defeated all those soldiers. We're going to get ourselves killed."

"Come on," Bake said, "we're facing a man here, not one of those fiend things we're supposed to defeat later."

"But Christa does have a point. We've probably forgotten how to fight too, if we did know how to anyway," Eden said.

"Aw, we'll be fine. I mean we must have known how to fight sometime. How else could Tara and Lien have black magic in their blood? They had to have learned some before they ended up with us, or else their bodies wouldn't have accepted it. Aila and the rest of us non-mages knew which weapons to use," Gel replied.

"Besides, this will be good practice for later," Aila said, "we'll be facing much bigger threats than Garland. He can't possibly have as much power as a fiend right?"

"Ah, that must be the Chaos Shrine up ahead," Meldar announced, "well, I guess we don't have too much to lose in this fight."

The Warriors of Light headed into the Chaos Shrine. Lien turned towards Christa.

"I know this isn't much consolation, but you're the only white mage besides me and my power has more limits than yours. Try and stay strong. If you lose it, we're really in trouble."

"Ugh, I guess I gotta do it huh?"

"Hey, all of us mages will be in behind the others. Garland's not going to be able to get you unless things get really desperate. Now let's go knock him down."

They entered the Chaos Shrine and there stood Garland, off to the side watching Princess Sarah, who was unconscious.

"Ha ha ha, the king will have no choice, but to trade the kingdom for his daughter. Cornelia will be mine!"

Garland turned around to see the Warriors of Light staring at him.

"What? Has the king sent more lackeys? Fools, I am the great Garland! You lesser soldiers shall fall before me! I, the great Garland, will knock you down, smash your bones, and-"

"Hey, quit with the speechifying!" Christa interrupted, "We came here to fight, not listen to a sermon, you horned freak!"

Everyone in the room could sense Garland's intense glare all the way through his helmet at the impudent white mage who dared to mock him. He began to run at her full speed. However, his clunky armor slowed him down, leaving Aila and Meldar time to block the blow with their weapons.

"Now, here's our chance!" Gel cried.

Gel used his twin daggers to pry off Garland's helmet, just as Christa cast a protect spell on herself and her allies. Bake promptly slugged Garland in the face. However, Garland gathered his wits quickly and shoved Meldar and Aila out of his way. He headed for the mages, but Tara and Lien both casted Fire to damage and distract him, while Eden summoned a moogle to pummel him the face. Meldar recovered from Garland's attack and promptly attacked his unprotected back. Meldar's spear created a hole in Garland's armor. Garland twirled around and began dueling with Meldar. Meldar used his spear to deflect the blows since he couldn't fight back. However, his spear's handle was made of wood and Garland's sword snapped it in two. The blow also caused Meldar to fall backwards. Garland stood above him, holding his sword in his right hand, ready for the kill. Garland thrust his arm down, but midway through, he stopped. Garland fell forward onto Meldar, the sword cutting Meldar's left arm. Aila stood over them. She took advantage of the opportunity and stabbed Garland through the hole Meldar had created.

"Come, on let's get Garland off of him, before Meldar's crushed!"

The rest of the party used all of their strength to shove Garland's body off of the dragoon.

"You alright?" Eden asked.

"I am now. I could use a cure spell on my arm though. Sheesh, Garland weighs a ton."

Christa went to Meldar's side and began casting cure.

"Unngh, where… am I?"

The others noticed Princess Sarah waking up.

"You're alright now. Let's get you back to the castle," Aila said helping Sarah up.

"Is Meldar alright now?" Lien asked.

"Yes, let's head back to Cornelia," Christa replied.

The warriors and Sarah arrived back at Cornelia and walked into the throne room. The king's eyes brightened upon seeing his daughter safe. Sarah ran towards him and gave him a quick hug before stepping back.

"Thank you, Warriors of Light. You have no idea how grateful I am. After losing one daughter, I couldn't bear to lose another."

"We're glad to be of help, though I'm afraid we should be going," Tara said.

"Of course, but there's one more thing," Sarah said.

"Well, what is it?" Bake asked.

Sarah pulled out a golden lute.

"This lute has been used by the Cornilean royal family for centuries. May you find good use for it."

Meldar accepted the gift and the Warriors left the castle. After buying a new spear for Meldar, the Warriors took out the map. They decided to head to the port city of Pravoka next. They headed out of Cornelia. The came to the bridge just as the sun began to set and decided to sleep on the bridge for the evening.


End file.
